Jim the Killer
Nigdy ale to przenidgy nie próbujcie skontaktować się z mordercami. Poznałem straszną karę z swe uczynki i teraz cierpie za nie. Mam na imie Jacek mam 15 lat i chodzę do szkoły. Uwielbiam oglądać i czytać różne rzeczy związane z mordercami. Najbardziej ze wszystkich opowiadań uwielbiam te które kończą sie śmiercią głównego bohatera. Ostatnio nawet kupiłem fajny plakat z Dexterem z tego serialu. Moi rodzice zawsze próbują mnie pouczać ale ja tego nie nawidze. Ostatnio w szkole podczas przerwy śniadaniowej spotkałem dziwne zjawisko bijatyki szkolnej. Mój ulubiony przyjaciel Alex był bity przez Toma! Nienawidzę go z całego serca. Nagle usłyszałem czyjś głos w głowie: - Uderz go! Pomóż koledze! Nienawidzisz go! Potwornie się przeraziłem. Nigdy się nie zdarzało że słyszałem takie rzeczy. Lecz w wybuchu euforii ruszyłem na pomoc Alexowi. Jim złamał nos Tomowi, następnie ręke i nogę. Obaj zaczęli tarzać się po podłodze. Na końcu Tom uciekł i wezwał nauczyciela : - Co tu się wyprawia !? - krzyczała nauczycielka - Ja tylko pomagałem Alexowi prosze pani - odpowiedział Jim - Marsz do dyrektora chuliganie - rozkazała pani U dyrektora dostałem kolejny opierdziel. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego ale ta walka wydawała się dość łatwa biorąc pod uwagę fakt że Tom był bardzo silny i wysportowany i przystojny. Wszystkie dziewczyny za nim szaleją. Po powrocie do domu zastałem przeraźliwy obrazek. Moi rodzice zrobili mi niespodziankę na urodziny. Zabrali mnie do wesołego miasteczka. - Ale mamo , tato ja nienawidzę wesołych miasteczek. -Bez dyskusji! Musisz w końcu wyrwać się z tego obłędu synu. - ALE DLACZEGO JESTEŚCIE TACY UPIERDLIWI!? PRZECIEŻ TO ZAJĘCIE DLA MAŁYCH DZIECI! - W takim razie zostajesz w pokoju! JESTEŚ UZIEMIONY ! -ALE MAMO ! -ŻADNE ALE!! Po zakończonej kłótni poszedłem do pokoju. Z nerwów zniszczyłem mój ulubiony plakat Dextera. Byłem tym zdruzgotany. Mijały tygodnie a ja coraz bardziej oddalałem się od moich rodziców. Śniły mi się straszne sny w których oglądałem jak nieznana kobieta morduje ludzi. Nie wiedziałem kim była ale z kądś ją znałem.Po miesiącu wróciłem do szkoły. Wszyscy się ze mnie śmiali ale ja nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Nagle usłyszałem znajomy głos : - Siema Jim. Co tam u ciebie przyjaciel? - O hej Alex. Ze mną wszystko dobrze. - Więc dlaczego jesteś taki zielony? - Co?! - Masz całą skórę zieloną. W tej chwili przypomniałem sobię że strasznie się źle czuję. Od samego rana miałem mdłości i wymioty. Cały czas wszyscy drwili ze mnie ich śmiech mnie denerwował ! Nagle znów usłyszałem w głowie ten głos : - Zabij ich! Nie zasługują by żyć! Teraz! Z nerwów uciekłem ze szkoły szlajałem się uliczkami cały dzień. Nie wiedziałem co to jest za głos. Nagle za rogu wyszła jakaś kobieta. W ręku trzymała nóż i była ubrana w płaszcz. Odezwała się : - Cześć Jim. - Kim jesteś ... - Nazywam się Nina. Wiem że interesujesz się mordercami. Jeśli chcesz mogę pokazać ci coś ciekawego. Zgodziłem się na jej propozycję. Od jakiegoś czasu mało myślałem i nie zwracałem uwagi na to co robię. Szliśmy kilometra przez miasto. Następnie weszliśmy do lasy , a tam stała chata. Nina powiedziała mi abym wszedł tam sam. Bardzo się bałem. W środku było bardzo ciemno i nic nie widziałem. Nagle Nina zapaliła światło. To co tam ujrzałem było przerażające! Wszędzie pełno ciał zamordowanych w nieludzki sposób. Wymiotowałem przez minutę. Wtem Nina przemówiła do mnie : - Też chcesz robić taką piękną sztukę. Wiem to. Ale musisz najpierw stworzyć z kogoś brzydkiego arcydzieło. Wiem że cię na to stać. Wtedy zrozumiałem że dziewczyna z moich koszmarów była Niną. Po jej słowach zrobiło mi się lepiej. Już nie byłem przerażony ... Teraz byłem zafascynowany i podniecony. Ruszyłem prosto do domu. Po drodze coraz bardziej podniecałem się moim pierwszym zabójstwem. Kiedy znalazłem się w domu , zauważyłem że nikogo niema w domu. To był idealny moment na znalezienie pędzla którym namaluję swe arcydzieło. - JEST! Pistolet mojego taty! Idealny pędzel - zachichotałem Popędziłem do pokoju moich rodziców. Powoli weszedłem do ich pokoju. Niestety ich tam nie było. Przypomniałem sobię że wyjechali do wesołego miasteczka. Więc postanowiłem się tam udać. W wesołym miasteczku było bardzo wesoło. Zdążyłem udusić paru ludzi i postrzelić kilkoro dzieci. More dzieła jednak nie umywały się do arcydzieła , które chciałem stworzyć z moich rodziców. Zauważyłem ich na Wielki Kole. Niestety drogę zagradzał mi gruby facet który pilnował koła. Postanowiłem się go pozbyć. Zwabiłem go do pobliskie łazienki pod pretekstem zasłabnięcia mojej młodszej siostry. Gdy już wszedł do środka uderzyłem go z pięści t tył głowy . Upadł ale jeszcze żył. Wycelowałem z pistoletu , lecz on zrobił unik i kopnął mnie w twarz. Zacząłem się obłąkańczo śmiać i powiedziałem mu : - HAHAHA! To ty będziesz moim dziełem! Wtedy rzuciłem się na niego i złamałem mu kark. Ukryłem ciało i wyszedłem z toalety. Moi rodzice zeszli w tym czasie z koła. Powędrowali do domu koszmarów , a ja za nimi. Wsiedli do wagonika a ja do wagonika za nimi. Gdy wjechaliśmy do tunelu krzyknąłem z całych sił : - AAAHAA! TERAZ ZOSTAŃCIE MOIM ARCYDZIEŁEM! Zrzuciłem ich z wagonika. Tata Poradził sobię z upadkiem lecz moja mama wpadła w przekładnie , która zgniotła jej czaszkę. Tata złapał wystający pręt i uderzył mnie nim. Upadłem na ziemię i wydałem rozpaczliwy jęk. W tym samym momęcie tata wycelował mi w brzuch prętem i uderzył mnie. Krzyczał : - Skurwielu zginiesz! Moja ukochana Margaret przez ciebie zgineła! - HAHA! Należało jej się HAHA! Znów wycelowałem pistoletem , tylko tym razem trafiłem centralnie w oczodół ojca. Krew rozbryzgała się na wszystkie strony , również na mnie. Z lubością zlizałem ją z mojej twarzy i uciekłem z wesołego miasteczka. Powędrowałem do chatki w lesie. Tam czekała na mnie Nina. Zapytała się mnie : - I jak ci wyszło ... Kochaniutki? - Wyśmienicie! Przybliżyłem do siebe Ninę i pocałowałem ją. To była wspaniała chwila. Czułem się fantastycznie , jednak wtedy ona wbijła nóż w mój brzuch. Krzyknąłem : - AH! Jak śmiałaś suko! - Haha zawsze pragnełam zabić kogoś podczas pocałunku , lecz nie było okazji. Jednak ty mogłeś mi w tym pomóc HAHA! - Zabije cię! Strzeliłem niecelnie w Ninę. Zrobiła unik od strzału. Rzuciła we mnie nożem a ja strzeliłem jej w czolo. Upadła razem ze mną. Nóż dostał się do mojego gardła. Umierałem , tak jak morderca którym chciałem być. Po chwili poczułem zapach benzyny , to Nina jeszcze żyjąca rozlała ją na podłogę. Zapaliła zapalniczkę i rzuciła ją w moją stronę. Nie mogłem się ruszyć , straciłem za dużo krwi. Stanąłem w płomieniach razem z nią. Razem straciliśmy swoje życia i obaj w tym samym miejscu , chyba jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. KONIEC Kategoria:Inne (złe) Kategoria:Kilery itp